One Hex of a Family
by Tharja-anon
Summary: 4
1. Sleepless Nights

"F-Father?" Robin was jarred from his sleep as he heard a meek voice entering his tent

"Wha-? Noire? What's the matter?" he forced himself awake as he noticed his eldest daughter looked distraught and terrified

"I…I can't sleep, I had a bad dream." Noire murmured looking ashamed at the reason she bothered her father's sleep

"Ah, are you ok? Do you need to talk about it?" he asked completely understanding of her situation

"No, I'm fine father but, I was wondering, can I sleep in your bed tonight? It'd really help me relax." Noire looked at her dad with puppy dog eyes, hoping he would say yes

"Well, I wouldn't mind, but I don't know about your mother." Robin looked over at his wife who surprisingly was in a deep sleep, dreaming about him no doubt

"I-It's fine, I'll explain to Mother tomorrow, I'm sure she'll understand." Noire looked adamant on the situation

"Alright then, if it'll make you feel better." Robin gave in but he knew he could never deny his daughters anything. He shifted over in his bed to let Noire in, hoping Tharja wouldn't wake up and see the sight of another woman in bed with Robin, even if it is just his daughter

"Oh thank you father!" Noire squealed as she climbed into bed

She didn't want to admit it, but having a bad dream wasn't the only reason Noire went into her parent's tent. She always had fond memories from her childhood of spending time with her parents. She remembered all the times when her mother would let her and Morgan help her with her various potions and other activities, when her father would teach the two of them tactics and hold small competitions to see who could outwit who. They were memories that held feelings she yearned for deeply. After Grima was awakened it felt like all the joy in her life was stripped away completely. Even with Morgan still around it wasn't the same as having her whole family with her. And now she was here, trying to stop that terror from occurring, with her Mother and Father next to her. She knew it was selfish, she knew she should be focused on stopping the Fell Dragon, but being with her parents again was such a comforting feeling that she needed to indulge herself once in a while.

She was taken away from her doldrums as she heard someone entering the tent. She was ready to grab whatever weapon was near her but stopped once she realized it was Morgan who stepped in.

"M-Morgan? What are you doing here?" she asked hiding her face in her blanket

"I came to ask you that big sis. Why are you in Father and Mothers bed?" Morgan was bewildered at what her big sister was doing

"Oh, this? I couldn't sleep; s-so I asked Father if I can stay here for the night…" Noire was still embarrassed, even in front of Morgan

"Huh, well, I don't want to be alone in our tent, so how about I join you?" Morgan asked cheerfully, already gesturing to Noire to make room for her

"W-Well, I don't know if Father or Mother would approve." Noire looked back at her dad who was already fast asleep again

"Oh come on, I'm sure it'll be fine, Mother and Father love us." Morgan crawled into bed beside her sister

"Yeah…they do." Noires thoughts drifted back to her memories of her family as she shut her eyes again

Noire and Morgan were suddenly pulled closer by their father as he subconsciously hugged them. It made Noire happy to know that even now their dad loved them just as much as he did in the future. Even Morgan had faint recollections of the way he spoiled them. Noire also remembered the way their mother cared for them as well. Admittedly she didn't show it much, but she still cared deeply for the two of them, and Noire knows that her mother in this time also loves them, she'd even admitted it, albeit once. Noire finally dozed off; content she was able to spend time with her family again.


	2. Nostalgia

"Come on Tharja, don't you want to spend time with your daughters?" Robin asked Tharja as she was snuggling against him like she always did

"I'd rather spend time with you, Robin." She said as she rested her head on his chest

"Well, aren't we always together?" Robin was confused and worried that Tharja didn't want to talk to her own kids

"We're always in the same place Robin, but we're never truly alone, the girls are always with us." Tharja was hoping he would drop the topic and let them be alone for a while

"Well they want to get to know us better, they both miss us dearly, aren't you concerned about them?" Robin was growing irritated that his wife didn't want anything to do with Morgan or Noire

"N-No! That's not it at all, of course I care about them, I love them, it's just… once we got married they showed up so suddenly. We haven't gotten time to have time as a proper couple." Tharjas protests did seem to have a deep sense of sincerity behind them, as well as a slight tinge of jealousy…

"Look, I'll tell you what; Morgan has spent so much time with me and Noire with you, let's just switch. I'm sure Morgan would love to try and get some of her memories of you back; and I can always see how good of a tactician Noire is." Robin would have loved to have his whole family together but he felt smaller steps would be easier

"I don't know; Morgan is always so cheerful, she's too much for me sometimes." Tharja still wasn't happy with the thought of having to be away from her beloved Robin

"How about this; if you do this for me, I promise we'll spend an entire day together, just the two of us, I promise." He knew a deal like this was something Tharja couldn't pass up

"R-Really? Just the two of us, all alone?" Tharja shot her head up and looked deep into Robins eyes

"Of course, we can even, uhh, have more *cough* i-intimate moments." Robin couldn't meet Tharjas eyes as he rubbed the back of his head at that declaration

"Hehehe, well, I guess it can't hurt to be with Morgan for a while, we are both Dark Mages. I'm sure we'll get along fine." Tharja was madly giggling to herself, already imagining the next time she would be with Robin

Within minutes Tharja gathered her things and went to go get Morgan. Not without giving Robin a farewell kiss

"Huh, that woman." Robin shook his head at how she acted, but he knew they were just one of the many reasons he fell in love with her. "I guess I should go find Noire." He left the tent, also looking forward to spending time with Tharja

"Noire? Are you in?" Robin pulled the flaps open to Noire and Morgans tent to find his oldest daughter inside all alone

"Eep! O-Oh, hi Father, what is it?"Noire jumped up as her usual timid self would

"Where's your sister? Did Tharja come see you two?" Robin asked surveying the inside of the tent

"Y-Yes, Mother came in a few minutes ago and just told Morgan to go with her, she seemed really excited." Noire seemed nervous at what her mother would want to do with her little sister

"Perfect! You and I are going out to spend time together as well, come on." Robin grabbed Noires hand and led her outside

They went to the outskirts of camp, training dummies in tow, Robin seemed excited to see what Noire was capable of, and Noire was happy to spend time with her father

"Noire, if you're comfortable with it, would you mind telling me about the future? Specifically, what kind of a dad was I?" Robin had always been curious as to the memories Noire had of him raising the two of them

"W-Well, when you weren't saving Morgan and I from Mothers hexes, you always enjoyed teaching us tactics and strategy, you would always praise us and say we were naturals when we solved a problem you gave us, and you would say that we made you proud, and that you couldn't have asked for more perfect children." Noire was looking lost in thought and nostalgia as she looked to the sky remembering more serene days

"Wow, was I really so doting?" Robin was surprised, he loved Morgan and Noire more than anything right now, he could only imagine how much his future self coddled them

"H-Heh, yeah, you would usually do anything we wanted. Mother would say we had you wrapped around your finger just as much as she did." Noire laughed at the memory of her dad always doing what they wanted

"Alright, enough of that then, it's time to do what I say. Since I apparently taught you so well, let's see what you can do, you have your bow right?" Robin tried to show a more assertive side to see how well Noire can use her weapons

"R-Right!" Noire pulled out her weapon of choice and readied herself

"Ok, try hitting those targets I set up over there." Robin pointed to multiple bullseyes he had arranged

"O-Ok, time to show Father what I can do." Noire thought to herself as she steadied her arm and took aim

1, 2, 3, all dead center. Noire was proving herself to be a capable archer

"Amazing, you really are a natural at this stuff." Robin was more than impressed at his daughters showing

"I can use more than a bow too!" Was excited to see her Father complimenting her again

"Really? What else can you do?" Robin asked her, curious as to what else she could do

"I can use magic of course! You and Mother were both so amazing at using magic in battle together, you were both eager to teach Morgan and I as well." She tried not to seem like a braggart

"How about this then?" Robin pulled an old basic thunder tome from his robe and handed it to Noire

"Father, I can do better than this." Noire seemed upset that he was underestimating her

"Hmm, don't get too cocky now Noire, I know you're my kid but I don't want you to push yourself too hard." He had a desire to keep herself but he still wanted to see her feats

"Well, actually, you can try this." Robin pulled out a brand new tome that had strange markings on it

"T-This is?" Noire looked at it confused, she'd never seen it before, in her timeline or otherwise

"It's called the Book of Naga. I found it in one of the Outrealms we visited, I haven't used it yet and I'd like you to try it out, it's supposed to give the user protection so I was saving it for tough battles, but I think just once you can try it out." Robin handed her the tome with a look of assurance and pride

"T-Thank you father!" She took the book and ran her hand across the cover; she could feel the magical energy coursing through it.

Noire took deep breaths, she couldn't mess this shot up, this was an important moment, even if it was only practice.

She shot open her eyes and took aim at the target, the energy running through her veins.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER" She screamed out as she let the spell fly from her hands

The spell blasted through the air and when it struck the target, a flurry of petals exploded along with it, showering the floor

"It worked it worked!" Noire jumped up and down as she went back to her normal self

"Noire? What exactly was that? That wasn't the tome was it?" Robin asked still confused as to what just happened

"It's called Ignis, Father, you taught it to me and Morgan in the future, you were so happy when we finally mastered it, you basically smothered us with gifts and praise, even Mother thought you were over-reacting." Noire explained to him as she handed back the tome

"It was the last thing you taught us before…" Noire suddenly turned solemn and turned her gaze to the floor

Robin picked up on this and immediately went to calm her

"Hey hey, look, I'm proud of you, that's something I haven't even learned yet, and here you are already using it with such precision, I couldn't be any more impressed." He consoled her as he pulled her into a hug

"T-Thank you Father, I'm fine." Noire finally calmed herself

"Well, I think we're done training, why don't we just stay here and talk for a while?" Robin suggested, hoping to spend more time with her

"So tell me Noire, anything been on your mind lately?"  
"W-Well, one thing has been bothering me lately." Noire seemed scared to admit it

"What's wrong? You know you can always talk to me or your mother."

"T-That's exactly it. It's Mother, I-I don't she really wants us here."

"That's ridiculous, Noire. Tharja loves you and Morgan. What would ever make you think that she doesn't?" Robin was worried Noire had the wrong idea with her Mother

"I-It's just… she seems so distant to us, everyone else seems to have gotten so close to their parents, and Morgan and I have you, but Mother doesn't seem to want anything to do with us. She's told me she loves me once the whole time we've been here, and I'm starting to think she didn't mean it." Tears began welling up in her eyes

"Of course she does Noire, she loves the two of you dearly. Look, I'm going to explain something to you right now, so pay attention." Robin had a stern tone in his voice, ready to convince Noire

"The day we found you and Morgan, Tharja and I stayed up all night talking about you two, she went on and on about how much you two looked like me and her, she talked about how your and Morgans magical potential far surpassed that of mine or hers. She always tells me about how much she cares for you two and how badly she wants to protect you, she just has a hard time opening up to anyone other than me. I'm sure with time she'll be more emotive towards you and Morgan. Just remember sweety, Tharja and I adore you and Morgan, and we'll do anything to keep the two of you safe." Robin pulled Noire in close and gave her a comforting kiss on her forehead

"Oh Father!" Noire burst into tears as she dug her head into Robins chest and let out muffled sobs

"I-I feel so horrible, I never knew you thought that way." Noire gasped out between tears

"Just let it out Noire, it's fine; I'll always be here for you." Robin held Noire closer

The two sat there for hours, exchanging more stories about Noires future and Robins not so distant past

"It's getting late Noire, I think we should head back to camp, go pick up the targets and let's go." Robin motioned Noire to gather her things

"O-Of course Father." Noire ran over to grab the targets as Robin turned his back to gather their things

*rustle rustle* "KYAAAH!" Noire screamed out as the sound of a blade being unsheathed pierced the air

Robin's heart stopped, a cold sweat dripped down his temple as his stomach sank. He turned around only to see Noire falling to the ground, almost in slow motion, as a risen loomed over her sword in hand.

Noire was on the floor, scared beyond belief, she was unarmed, and her father was nowhere near her, she thought it was the end. She shut her eyes, hoping it would be over quickly

"GRAAH" Noire opened her eyes only to see the risen being slammed into a tree by the same magic she had used before, upon impact, the same flurry of flowers appeared just as when she used it, disintegrating the monsters body in seconds

As she turned around Robin was already above her, asking repeatedly if she was fine or if she was injured, in a state of panic unlike any she'd ever seen

"F-Father, I'm fine, I think I just sprained my ankle." Noire tried to calm her Father who was still worried she'd need intense care

"Damn it, we need to back now, while there's still daylight."Robin picked up Noire into a princess carry, and quickly set off

Noires thoughts were racing; she couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten, she closed her eyes, trying to collect herself.

The moment felt familiar. She remembered back to days of her childhood, playing with her little sister. She remembers falling down and scraping her knee, she remembers her father and mother running up to her immediately, she remembers how her father would carry her back in the same fashion back to their home, she remembered her mother treating her scars and scratches and kissing her knee to make it feel better.

It was like a floodgate, remembering those tender moments she began crying again

"Noire? What is it, are you hurt?" Robin picked up his pace as he grew more concerned for her well being

"N-No, that's not it, father. It's just, I love you and Mother and Morgan so much." She buried her head into Robin shoulder and kept crying

"O-Of course, we all love you too Noire, always remember that." Robin reminded her one last time as he finally made his way into her and Morgans tent.


	3. Lineage

"You" Tharja barged into her daughters tent and pointed at Morgan, a blunt exclamation to get her attention

"Eep! M-Mother!" Noire reeled back, shock at the fact their mother was visiting them for once

"Mother!" Morgan jumped up, excited to see her mom, which she longed to remember so much.

"Morgan, grab your things, you and I are going out." Tharja waves towards the various tomes and notes that Morgan had sprawled along her floor

"W-What are you two going to do?" Noire pulled Morgan close, worried for her younger sisters safety. She often protected Morgan from her mothers hexes and took them herself instead

"Don't worry Noire, we're just going out to practice some magic, we won't be long." Tharja dismissed her eldest daughters worried glances at Morgan

"J-Just the two of you?" Noire stopped worrying and instead fell into a gloomy state, she had been adept at dark magic but it seemed neither her mother or father wanted her to practice it

"Your father is coming over to spend time with you too, Noire." Tharja was able to pick up on Noires changed mood, Robin kept telling her to be more sympathetic and she knew she couldn't deny him anything

"O-Oh." Noire cheered up a bit, she did enjoy spending time with her father but she wanted to spend time with her entire family

"For now it's just you and me, come on." she took her daughter by the hand and left the tent

They found themselves near the woods, Tharja didn't want anyone bothering her unless it was Robin

"So... what exactly have you been doing recently Morgan?" Tharja wasn't sure where to begin when it came to bonding with Morgan

"Well, Father and I have been studying tactics a bunch, I think I'm really close to catching up to how good he is!" the young tactician jumped immediately to talking about Robin, she did seem to idolize him after all

"That's...nice Morgan but I was wondering if you have been practicing and magic, after all you are a dark mage just like me." Tharja did love talking about Robin, but she needed another way to connect with Morgan besides their mutual obsession with him

"Magic? Yeah, I know tons, I'm really good with this Nosferatu spell, I guess in the future you must have taught me a ton." Morgan became visible excited at the thought of getting some memories of her mother if she practiced with her

"A Nosferatu huh? That's nothing to write home about Morgan, even your father knows how to use one." She didn't want to demoralize her but that was the only way Tharja could think to motivate her to continue practicing

Tharja loved Morgan, but she was never able to see herself in her, it was always her similarities to Robin that she noticed. Had they not been the same class you'd think they didn't even know each other.

"Here," Tharja pulled out a tome she had in her cloak "try this, it's called Mire. You can strike enemies from afar, mages and tacticians should be kept in the back, we couldn't have you getting hurt now could we?" Tharja tried to make a comforting and warm smile at those words

"Woaaah" Morgan took the tome and scanned it intensely, she had a fondness for learning new things "Are you sure it's ok I use this?" Morgan was still cautious on doing things freely around her mother

"Of course, I know you can do it, you're talented, just like me and your father." She ruffled Morgans hair as a sign of reaffirmation

"R-Right!" Morgan was surprised her mother would cheer her on that much, it filled her with more confidence than she could imagine

Morgan steadied herself, it always took finesse to handle dark magic properly.

Tharja watched on as her daughter was taking her time to get ready. She knew it was practice but she still thought Morgan should be faster, a slow person on the battlefield will die quickly.

Her worries were cast away when Morgan finally started, she never noticed the similarities until now, but Morgan was a mirror image of Tharja when attacking. Tome in left hand she spun around and unleashed the dark magic into the air. The spell crackled and lit up the night, and when all was done Morgan idled herself the same exact way Tharja did.

She was shocked to be honest, Tharja always say Robin in her but looking closely now she could see that Morgan was more like her than anything, a capable and powerful dark mage.

"Yay! How was that Mother?" Morgan broke Tharjas thoughts as she jumped up and down hoping to get her approval

"I-It was impressive, you really seem to be a natural." Tharja was able to proudly state that fact with a smile

"Really? Oh thank you Mother!" Morgan jumped at Tharjas waist and hugged her tightly. Usually Tharja wouldn't be too happy about this but this was a special occasion. She drew Morgan in close and hugged her back.

"Well, we're not done yet Morgan; how about we have a little competition?" Tharja suggested

"A competition? Well, I'm a little nervous to face you but okay!" Morgan grabbed her tome and readied herself again.

The two spent their time casting magic and laughing to themselves, seeing who could one up the other. Tharja was already a good dark mage but Morgan was prodigious, the joyful fruit of a dark mage and a master tactician

With the daylight finally waning the two were finishing the last of their tomes. Tharja felt she had done a better showing and Morgan knew it, but Morgan couldn't lose, not here, she had to make her mother proud. She pulled out a tome she had hidden the entire time, she had never used it before but felt confident she could make it work now. She flipped the pages open and began gathering its energy

Tharja saw the book and instantly recognized it, and her heart sunk. Morgan had a Goetia, an extremely powerful tome that she wasn't ready for. Even she could probably not use it, and here was Morgan trying to use its full power without knowing the consequences.

"Morgan wait!" Tharja tried calling out to stop her but it was too late

"AARGH!" Morgan screamed in pain as the dark magic backfired on her, she felt freezing chills down her body and a thousand needles poking her at once, she fell to the ground, unmoving

"Morgan!" Before Tharja knew it she was there on the ground too, holding Morgan up trying to keep her alive, she never thought she would be so emotional over this, but here she was struggling to make sure her youngest daughter was safe.

"Morgan please stay with me." Tharja panicked as sweat was dripping down her face, suddenly it was raining, pouring.

"M-Mother?" Morgan finally came to and looked up to find herself in her mothers tent.

"Morgan! Oh thank the gods your alive!" Tharja rushed over to her side and pulled her into another hug

"W-What happened?" She was still dizzy and exhausted from the ordeal

"I can't believe you would do something so reckless! What would your father think?" Tharja scolded Morgan, yet still relieve she was safe

"I-I don't know, I j-just wanted to impress you." Morgan whispered with tears welling in her eyes.

"Impress me?" Tharja was confused, why would she want attention like that?

"Yeah, Father is always telling me how proud me and Noire make him, and big sis told me that you're proud of her, but I haven't heard it from you!" Morgan cried out

Tharja finally realized it, this was her child, and she wasn't showing her enough attention. She loved her with all her heart but she never admitted it. She had to change that.

Tharja had tears streaming down her face as she pulled Morgan into another hug.

"Mom?" Morgan was confused at the sudden sign of affection she was showing

"I-It's ok Morgan, it's going to be alright. I'm always proud of you." Tharja whispered into her hear as she held her close


	4. Reunion

"Don't worry Noire, it's going to be alright." Robin carried his daughter in his arms as he walked back to camp to tend her wounds

"Father..." Noire whispered out, her head buried in Robins shoulder

"Save your energy Noire, we'll get you all fixed up quickly," Robin walked into his tent but was stopped dead in his tracks "I promise we'll spend more time after th- Morgan!" Robins heart skipped a beat as he saw a worn out Morgan in bed being tended to by Tharja

"Hmm? Robin, you're back ear- oh gods Noire!" Tharja jumped up too when she saw her eldest daughter weak in the arms of her husband

"What's wrong?" they both cried out as they rushed over to one another, looking over their children to make sure they weren't hurt

"Morgan just miscast a spell, she overexerted herself, she'll be fine, what about Noire?" Tharja began worriedly talking as she looked over Noire

"All she did was sprain her ankle, it's nothing serious. Are you sure Morgan is going to be okay?" Robin walked over to their bed to lay Noire down, glancing at Morgan to make sure she was safe too

"Gods, this is all my fault, why did I do this?" Robin rubbed the back of his head as his daughters rested quietly

"Don't blame yourself Robin, this is on me, if I'd have just spent more time with them like you wanted me to, this would have never happened." Tharja stood by her husbands side and hid her eyes under her hair, too ashamed to look at her kids

"Well, I guess we both have to change, don't we?" Robin pulled Tharja to his side and held her close

"Mmh, well, there is something we can do." Tharja began to giggle as her thoughts got the better of her

"And... what would that be?" Robin grew nervous as he let go of his wife

"First, we need to get these two to bed." Tharja walked over to pick up Noire

"Ah, right." Robin hurried over to grab Morgan as well

"M-Mother? Father?" Noire murmured in her sleep, half awake as she was tucked into bed by her parents

"Shh, go to sleep sweety." Robin walked over and kissed Noire on the forehead as she dozed in and out

"Mother? Where's Father?" Morgan was barely able to stay awake, she was too comfortable wrapped in Tharjas cloak

"He's tending to your sister, but don't worry, I'm here for you too, er, dear." Tharja was still uncomfortable using such affectionate language

"Mother..." Morgan curled up in her cloak with a smile on her face and fell back asleep

"Aren't they precious?" Robin asked his wife as they were about to leave the tent

"They really are...something." Tharja replied, looking back with a faint smile

"So, what was it you wanted us to do?" Robin sat at his desk, hoping to get some work done before tomorrow

"Well, remember what you said, about spending time together, just the two of us?" Tharja walked over to be face to face with her husband

"I uh, think I know what you mean." Robin stood up and grabbed Tharjas hand, a blush present on both their faces

"I hope you can keep your promises." Tharja led them both to their bed to spend the rest of their night together.

"Erm, Mother, Father, thank you for spending time with us yesterday, it, uh, really meant a lot to us." Noire had difficulty making eye contact with her parents as the two of them sat so affectionately next to each other

"Yeah! We should do that more often." Morgan tried to be bubbly but also had to avert her gaze

It was hard for Morgan and Noire to pretend they didn't hear creaking from their parents tent as they sat across from them, but they were all happy to spend time together either way


End file.
